toddandthebookofpureevilfandomcom-20200215-history
Curtis Weaver
Curtis Weaver is Todd's best friend ever since childhood. He has a prosthetic arm because he lost his real arm in The Accident. Like Todd, he is into heavy metal music and smoking pot. He is a very friendly person, and he generally treats people with respect. He loves his grandmother and joined the basket ball team as a mascot to please her, even though she is a satanist. He is addicted to corn chips, and on several occasions he can be seen waking up from a nap and yelling 'Corn chips!', suggesting he was dreaming about them. In the would-be future depicted in episode 2x12, his skin has aged prematurely due to eating so many corn chips. Curtis plays the drums in the band Barbarian Apocalypse, where Todd plays the guitar. He once was kicked out of the band by Todd but they later reunited. As a member of The Gang, he is always willing to help Todd and the others fight evil. He once used The Book of Pure Evil to restore his arm, but ended up with a demonic arm and almost killed Todd, but ultimately Todd cut the denomic arm off. When the series starts, Curtis has a plastic prosthetic arm but he can use it to squeeze as shown in episode 1x02 where he killed the Homunculus with it. After episode 1x13's events Hannah made him a new prosthetic arm from metal and incorporated several gadgets in it, like a cutlery compartment, a cheese dispenser and lights on the fingertips. Also, the fist can shoot out from the arm, making it possible to hit targets with it from a distance. The relationship with his parents isn't very good. They lock him out of the house a lot. Played by: Bill Turnbull Love life When Todd had a date with Marcy in episode 1x03, somehow Curtis got invited too, and they expected to have a three-way, though Todd made him promise not to cross swords. As it turned out, Marcy just wanted them so she could feed them to the zombies in her basement, so the three-way never happened. In episode 1x11 he ran into Charlotte, who had just lost her tongue and turned into The Phantom of Crowley High. They instantly connected due to both of them being freaks by missing a body part, and they quickly became boyfriend and girlfriend. After Curtis found out she was a killer she accidentally almost killed Curtis. Hannah saved him, and Charlotte vanished, thus ending their relationship. Just before Curtis met Charlotte, Curtis and Hannah kissed in order to avoid being caught snooping in Atticus' office, and Hannah has had a crush on him ever since. In episode 1x13 Hannah confesses her love for him, partly to distract him so he wouldn't kill Todd. From that moment on, they have been in a relationship. Hannah is seen to be dominant in the relationship, not wanting Curtis to smoke so much pot. In episode 2x10 Charlotte used the book to switch places with Hannah, making Charlotte his girlfriend again. This ended quickly because Hannah fought back and Charlotte died in a freak accident. Charlotte only gave him a hand job. Curtis is still a virgin though, and the most action he ever got was probably the hand job Charlotte gave him while impersonating Hannah. Trivia *His favourite heavy metal song is Witches and Bitches from Satanist Cancer; *He doesn't have a middle name because his parents couldn't be bothered, but he is fond of the name Roger. *He is failing science, math and history. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Gang members